


Some Don't Know How to be Saved

by Steve_100Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_100Rogers/pseuds/Steve_100Rogers
Summary: Lillianna lost her family and her voice when she was seven. The same day she found herself with the ability to see two versions of the future. One where a person dies and one where she and she alone can prevent that persons death. Over time her abilities grew more and more powerful. Soon Lillianna lost hope of ever being adopted. What happens when, almost seven years later, a family wants to adopt her? Should she trust them and give up her heart? Or deny ever finding love again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. How could you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life isn't perfect, but it can be good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540606) by [o0citrusee0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0citrusee0o/pseuds/o0citrusee0o). 



> I know I am writing another story, but I was reading this series the other day and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I will be continuing my other story as well. Hopefully I can write more for the next three weeks during my break before my next semester.  
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this pandemic.
> 
> Bold is in Sign Language and Italics is writing.

Lillianna sat under a tree far from Mrs. Mackleravey’s adoption home. She didn’t care much for Fridays, if she was completely honest; it was more typically called “adoption day” and Lillianna never stood a chance against extremely young and adorable children. She was 14 as it was and about ready to enter high school in the next term.

Lillianna sighed as she heard another loud squeal of delight from the kids playing a few yards away. She picked back up her pencil and started outlining the ducks floating in the pond not to far away. Drawing was easier than trying to mingle with the older kids anyway. She couldn’t talk to them anyway, as she has been mute since an accident when she was 7. Her ability to breath had been a struggle for 5 years, even now she was still afraid to run for long periods of time incase something happened. A clump of Lillianna’s strawberry blonde hair fell over her picture, which she slowly tucked behind her ear, so as to not disturb the ducks.

“Excuse me,” came a little girl’s voice not far from her. Lilly looked up from her drawing and held a finger to her lip, in hopes the girl would quiet her voice down. The girl looked about 5 maybe 6 years old and had long straight dark brown hair, Lillianna couldn’t help but be reminded of her little sister before she past. The girl tilted her head in confusion. “Why should we be quiet?” She asked in a hushed tone.

Lilly pointed to the ducks sitting in the pond quacking gently. The girl’s mouth dropped open in a “O” shape before she smiled at Lilly and nodded her head. “Can I sit with you?” She asked quietly. Lilly nodded and patted the ground next to her with a smile. “I’m Morgan,” the girl introduced herself. “What’s your name?”

Lilly took her pencil and wrote her name at the top of her drawing. Morgan scrunched her nose in confusion. “Can’t you talk?” Lillianna smiled sadly and shook her head. “Oh,” she blinked slowly before asking a different question. “Do you only communicate on paper?” Lilly shook her head again, before writing on her paper ‘ASL’. “Oh! I know sign language, my daddy made sure I could talk to Uncle Clint when he took off his hearing aids.” Lilly just nodded, not sure what to say to that. They were quiet for a bit, and Lilly went back to drawing. “I like your picture.” Morgan said. “The grass looks sooo real!” Lilly smiled and signed in thanks. 

“I have a question,” Morgan said sitting up. Lillian nodded for her to continue. “Why are you so far away from the house? Don’t you want to get ‘dopted?” 

Lilly shrugged before turning to a different page in her book and writing her answer. _I’m to old for most families to adopted me, and I can’t talk, I don’t think anybody would want me._

“Oh,” Morgan said. “I think you would be a nice sister.” She answered back.

Lillianna smiled, _You don’t know me that well, how do you know?_

Morgan shrugged. “Mommy said that my heart will know when I find the right one.”

“MORGANA!” A woman shouted as she rushed over. “What are you doing? Your father and I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“Mommy! Come meet Lillianna! She’s super nice, and loves to draw!”

The woman straightened her blouse out and smiled at the girls. “Hello,” she directed towards Lillianna. “I’m Pepper. It’s nice to meet you.”

Lilly signed likewise with a gentle smile. Pepper, though she looked puzzled for a moment, took her signing in stride. Morgan was quick to explain.

“Lillianna said she can’t talk. I told her she could talk to me in sign language, because you and dad taught me how.”

“That’s very kind of you, Morgan,” Pepper nodded. “Why don’t we go find your dad and have some lunch.”

“Okay!” Morgan quickly answered. She scrambled up out of the dirt and took her mom’s offered hand. Lilly watched them with a gentle smile. 

“Lilly?” Pepper asked confused. “Are you not coming?”

Lillianna’s eyes grew wide. **You want me to come with you?** She signed in confusion.

“Well, yes, of course, Morgan has taken quite a liking to you, and I think Tony might want to get to know you too.” Slowly Lillianna stood up. She followed at a distance for a bit before Pepper and Morgan slowed for Lillianna to catch up. “Morgan said you draw?” Pepper asked. Lilly nodded. “What else do you like to do?”

Lillianna shrugged, and didn’t answer. Morgan released her mother’s hand and grabbed onto Lillianna’s with a small smile. 

“You don’t have to be scared,” she told Lillianna innocently. “Mommy and daddy are supppperrr nice.” Lillianna smiled gently and nodded. “They said they wanted to find a new-“

“Morgy,” came a call from a man not far away. “What secretes are you sharing about us?” He had a tempting smile on his face, but his eyes showed only gentle kindness.”Who is this?”

“This is Lillianna.” Pepper responded. “Lillianna, this is my husband and Morgana’s dad, Tony.” Lillianna waved at him shyly.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” he smiled. “How old are you?”

Shakily, Lillianna slid her hand out of Morgan’s and held it to her chin signing her age. **14** Then, **Nice to meet you.**

He smiled. It was quiet for a moment before Tony interrupted. “Well,” he started with a clap of his hands. “I don’t know about any of you, but I am starving.” He offered his arm to pepper. “Shall we all adjourn to lunch?”

Pepper smiled and took his arm. They looked at the two girls. “Let’s go find lunch girls.”

Morgan quickly dragged an astounded Lillianna with her, her smile quickly brightening up the world around her. What was going on? Why did they care? Those two questions kept going over and over in her head. Lillianna was a nobody, no family, no friends, she hid from children her own age. For the love of everything! She was scared of her own shadow on most days. 

“So Lilly,” Tony started. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself.” Lillianna nodded and began pulling out the mini notebook she always kept with her. “You don’t have to write it all down.” Tony told her, gently laying a hand on top of the paper. “We all are very fluent in sign language.”

Lillianna’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. No one, not even the families she had been placed with in foster care, knew sign language fluently. Slowly, she took a breath, put away her note pad and started to sign her story. **I grew up with two older brothers and a younger sister. They passed away seven years ago in a crash that cost me my voice.** She gently rubbed the long jagged scar down the side of her neck. **I learned sign language in third grade when one of my teachers realized how much I struggled to ask questions in class. I lived in 9 maybe 10 foster homes before living here. My favorite color is lavender. I’m love to draw landscapes, and animals. I also love to bake.** Lillianna stopped when she realized how quickly she had been signing. She put her hands in her lap and waited for them to ask her to pull out her notepad. 

“You know,” Pepper suddenly said with a smile in her voice. “One of the very few things Tony ever found disappointing, was the fact that I couldn’t bake.”

“Indeed,” Tony agreed. “And I do believe Morgan’s favorite color is lavender as well.”

Lillianna felt her eyes well up with tears that couldn’t be stopped. Someone understood her! She didn’t get told off for speaking in her language! She gave them the brightest smile that she could and signed in thanks. **I’ve never met someone else who could understand ASL at a normal pace.**

“Morgan’s uncle is deaf without his hearing aids.” Pepper explained. “We all took it upon ourselves to teach Morgana and ourselves to learn it well.”

“Lillianna! What are you doing?!” Came a cry behind her. “Why are you not in the kitchen helping the little ones get their food?” She stopped when she suddenly saw the family sitting with her. “Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, I didn’t realize you were talking with her.” She turned and glared. “Where is your notebook? Don’t tell me they have been watching you wave your hands in the air the entire time?”

Hurriedly, Lily pulled out her notebook and wrote an apology down and showed it too Mrs. Mackleravey. “Thank you,” She said in return. “Now off you go, Lilly. I will talk to you later.” Lilllianna nodded and slid herself off the picnic table seat.

“Wait!” Morgan said hurrying off the seat. She rushed to give Lillianna one of the biggest hugs she had gotten in as long as she could remember. “I pick you,” she whispered.

Lillianna bent down on her knees and stared at Morgan. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Gosh! All the things she wished she could say with her voice. Words that could never come. **I pick you.** She signed instead. Morgan smiled.

“Lilly!” Mrs. Mackleravey said. “Now please!” Lillianna nodded and headed for the house.


	2. Nobody, that's who I am. Nobody.

"Now wait just a minuet!” Pepper suddenly said. “You said we could pick anyone we wanted to get to know!”

“Of course you can, however you do not want to get to know Lillianna. Of this I know for a fact. She can’t speak, she’s unsociable, the most she’s good for is doing chores and waving her hands everywhere.” Mrs. Mackleravey told her.

“How dare you!?!” Pepper said. She felt her husband gently grab her hand to remind her of who was around. “She is a child, just like everyone else, if you are unwilling to communicate with a child with special needs, then why are you in charge of this facility?” She took a step forward, “And for another thing, it is not your decision to make whether someone wants to get to know a child.” Pepper could feel the heat slowly grow in her hands; she released her husbands hands so she wouldn’t burn him. 

“Mommy?” Morgan’s voice suddenly stopped all fierce anger that had been building up in her. “Mommy, I pick her.”

Pepper bent down on the ground and intently gazed at her daughter. “Baby, are you sure?” Morgan nodded. “How do you know?”

“You said my heart would know right?” Morgan asked. When pepper nodded, she gave her answer. “My heart knows who my sister is.”

“Okay, Morgan.” Pepper straightened and glared at Mrs. Mackleravey. “We’d like to get in contact with Lillianna’s social worker.”

“Of course,” she nodded quickly, fear in her eyes. “I will contact her and give her your information.” She turned and walked away as quickly as she could without looking like she was running away.

“I would congratulate you on your achievement, but I’m not sure what your goal was. Striking fear into the hearts of men, or finding a way to hurry the process along on finding our second child,” Tony shrugged. “Either way that was extremely hot.”

“Tony,” Pepper sighed shaking her head. She opened her mouth to say more, but there was a sudden scream from the inside of the house. “What was that?!” She turned to make her way into the house but stopped.

“Pepper,” Tony said. “Stay here with Morgan, I will go check it out.” He pressed a button on his watch and a repulser formed around his hand.

Pepper nodded. “Stay safe.”

“Always.” And with that he headed for the house. He took careful notice of everyone around him. Children seemed to be crowding around the kitchen, where quiet sobs could be heard. “Let’s make room for an adult to get through," he called to the kids and almost instantly a path was made for him. In the center of the crowd was Lillianna and another, much younger, child. Lillianna was clutching her arm laying on the floor, but the young boy was sobbing next to her. “Hey, what happened?” He asked coming closer, silently wonder where the other adults were that were in charge of the facility.

“I-I was reach-“ the boy let out a sob. “Reaching for- for the bowls, but- I-I slipped an-and Lills was beh-behind me and caught-caught me!” He continued to cry and sob. “Lills won-won’t move- an-and I go-got scared!”

“Okay, your okay. Why don’t you let me take care of Lillianna. Okay?” Tony suggested. The boy nodded wiping snot from his nose. Tony looked for one of the older girls that he had seen earlier. “Help him clean up a bit, alright?” The girl he instructed nodded and another kid moved the crowd of whispering kids away.

When everyone was gone, he pushed his glasses up just slightly, activating Friday. “Vital signs.”

“Minor head wound on the left side, heart rate and breathing show unconscious activity, there appears to be a rapidly healing fracture of her radius of her right arm.”

“Visual,” he commanded. His glasses quickly showed an x-ray of her arm, and true to his AI’s words, the bone appeared to be healing at a very rapid pace. “Alert Pepper that it’s safe to come inside the house.” Gently, Tony moved himself closer and pried her left hand off her right arm. When she didn’t wake up, he rolled her onto her back and slid his hands under her knees and neck. He hoisted her up and began to carry her over to a couch he saw on his way in. He laid her on the couch just as Pepper and Morgan were coming in. 

“Daddy!” Morgan cried running in. Pepper was quick to hush Morgan when she took notice of Lillianna on the couch. “Why is Lillianna on the couch?” Morgan asked in a hushed tone.

“She caught a little boy who slipped, then she fell and hit her head,” Tony explained gently, but looked up at pepper to show that, though his words were true, it wasn’t the whole truth. “She’ll be okay.”

“Good.” Morgan decided. “Cause she hasn’t even met her uncles yet.”

* * *

Slowly, Lillianna felt herself waking up. Wait, why was she waking up? Wasn’t she just helping Christopher get his lunch? Slowly, what happened played out in her mind. Her powers taking over and saving Christopher from falling off the counter and dying. Yes, dying, don’t ask how she knew. She could still feel the bone in her arm healing, and her head was only throbbing slightly. Slowly, voices came through the haze of waking up.

“She’s different, Pepper, in more ways than one.” She heard a man say. She felt a hand brush hair out of her face. “Morgana may be able to explain it easily, but I-I can’t.”

“I know, Tony,” the bed she was on, slouched just slightly. “Something pulls you to her, just as much as to me, but we can’t make this choice lightly. Adoption is forever, and it shouldn’t be just us that makes that choice.”

Slowly Lillianna was able to open her eyes, she found herself on the couch in the front room. In front of her was pepper, who held Tony’s face gently in her hands. Lillianna pulled herself up, alerting them to her awareness. 

“Lillianna,” Pepper smiled gently at her after she released Tony. “How are you feeling?”

Lillianna blinked slowly as she stared at them. Why would they care so much? She pushed herself upright, and signed slowly. **I’m fine. Little headache. What happened?**

"The only information I received was from a boy who said you caught him when he fell,” Tony answered. “How much does your head hurt? The bump looked nasty earlier.”

**Not a lot.** She replied. Lillianna huffed a breath. **I want to ask you a question, but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.** The adults nodded at her to continue. **Why are you with me?** Both adults looked at her in confusion. **Don’t take it the wrong way!** She quickly signed. **You two barely know me, and I’m not-** she stopped, how could she explain this to them. Finally she reached for the notebook in her pocket. _I’m a nobody._ She wrote.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other for a moment before nodding, “First of all,” Pepper answered. “You’re not a nobody, anyone who tells you that is wrong.” Lillianna nodded at her, not necessarily believing the statement, but respecting her for being nice.

“Second of all,” Tony added. “We wanted to ask you before any decisions were made, but Pepper jumped the gun a bit earlier.” Tony waited for Lily to nod. “We want you to come live with us.”

Lillianna’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. Nobody had wanted to foster her for almost a year. **Why me?**

“You’re special,” Tony shrugged. “And Morgan said she picked you.”

Realization dawned on her, as the words Morgan said to her eailer. “I pick you.” **You’re sure?**

“Yes!” Pepper said. “I don’t think we could be anymore sure.”

Lillianna didn’t move, searching for something, anything that would show they were lying to her, and didn’t want her, but she couldn’t find it. Slowly, she nodded her head.

“Great!” Tony exclaimed. “I believe Mrs. Mackleravey has contacted you social worker. Do you know what her name is?”

Lillianna nodded, took the pen, and wrote down her social worker’s name. _Kellie Robinson_ **Though, I don’t know how much good that will do. She doesn’t like me much and hates taking me to foster homes.**

“…but that’s her job,” Pepper said confused. “And we don’t want to be a foster home.”

**You don’t?** Lillianna got off the couch. Maybe they didn’t want her.

They looked at each other. “No,” they shook their heads slowly. “We know there’s typically a trial period and everything, but we want to give you a forever home.”

Those words, words Lillianna never thought she would hear. No one has ever wanted to give her a forever home. Not even her extended family wanted her when she was little. But they said those words, and Lillianna’s heart stopped; hope that she had crushed down since she was ten bloomed to the surface.

**Forever?** She asked.

“Yes!”

“Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Stark?” Came a voice outside the door. “My name is Kelie Robinson. May I speak with you a moment.”


	3. Is she strong enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short cause I got stuck as to where to cut off the next chapter. If I can finish typing chapter 6 today, I will post chapter 4.

“We’ll be right back,” Pepper told Lillianna. She gently brushed hair out of Lillianna’s face. “I’m sure Morgan’s around here somewhere if you want to play with her while you wait for us.”

Lillianna nodded excitedly, and watched them leave, fully believing that everything would be okay. When they were gone, she felt her powers overcome her senses. She watched in horror as Morgan fell from the tree with several children watching and laughing. They soon stopped when she didn’t move.

Lillianna ran as fast as her legs could carry her; she had to get to them before anything happened. She saw Morgan high up in the tree waving at the kids down below, who were cheering her on. She wished she could scream at them, get their attention, SOMETHING! She just reached the tree as Morgan’s hands slipped on the branch. Lillianna was underneath her just in time, as she fell into Lillianna’s arms with a cry.

Lillianna could feel the bruising form on her arms from the force of the drop, but she gritted her teeth and gently set her on the ground. **You okay?** She nodded. **What were you doing? You could have been hurt!**

“I’m sorry,” Morgan said looking at the ground. “The kids thought it would be cool if someone could climb up, and my uncles taught me how.”

**Let’s just be more careful now okay?** Morgan nodded then looked at her quizzically. **What?**

“You’re eyes are kinda purple,” she answered. “Where is mom and dad?”

**They went to go talk to a person who will let me come home with you.** She answered. 

“Can you come home today!?” She asked excitedly. “Oh that would be so much fun!”

**I don’t know. Maybe. We have to wait and see.**

Morgan shrugged. “Okay.”

“Morgan! Lillianna!” Came a call from the house. “You guys are a bit too far away.”

“Coming mama!” Morgan called back. “Let’s go!”

They came back to the house and saw Pepper and Tony finishing the conversation with Lillianna’s social worker.

“Hi, Lillianna,” Kellie said to her. “I hear you may have found a family who wants you.” Lillianna nodded. “I just have to ask you a few questions then we can work through the rest of the details, okay?” Lillianna nodded and pulled out her notebook. “Do you want to go with them?” Quickly, Lillianna answered her. _With all my heart._ “Do you think they will be a good fit for you?” Without a doubt, Lillianna nodded her head. “Can you be yourself with them?” _They can understand me signing with them. And they don’t mind that I can’t talk._

Kellie stood from the chair. “I believe everything is all set. I will get the paperwork through, then you can all go.”

Morgan squealed in delight. “I can have my sister!” She yelled excitedly. “Lillianna, did you hear that?! You can be my sister!”

Lillianna felt joy in her heart that she wish could just come out in a joyful cry, instead, she picked up her soon to be sister and swung her in the air before taking her and hugging her close. She felt small tears fall from her eyes. A hand gently ran down her back before she could feel both Tony and Pepper holding both of them.


	4. We won't leave you

Lillianna slid into the car with her new family, one she hoped would last. She saw Mrs. Mackleravey standing in the doorway of the house, the only adult who knew about her powers, and she did not look happy. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and when she made eye contact with Lillianna and shook her head. Lillianna looked down in her lap.

Morgan patted her leg. “You okay?” She asked. Lillianna smiled and nodded. “Good, cause it’s a long way home.” She reached over to the pocket of the front seat and pulled out a Stark tablet. “I have lots of movies and books we can read.” She told her handing the pad to her. “You pick first.”

“Why don’t we wait a bit before we watch anything, okay Morgy.” Pepper said turning around. She looked at Lillianna for a moment. “You okay, Lilly?”

Lillanna shook her head yes, then paused. Maybe they could help, her powers were out of control. She finally shook her head no and signed for paper.

“Sure, one second while I pull some out of my pack, okay?” Lillianna nodded. Pepper rummaged around in her bag before handing out a spiral notebook and a pencil and handing them to her. “Do you need anything else?” Lillianna shook her head and started writing.

_Everything I told you about me was completely true, but I didn’t tell you everything. I didn’t think you were going to pick me and it wasn’t safe to tell you there._

_I have powers, it’s something I’ve had since the night my family was killed, I watched them die mere seconds before it happened. I can see the future of people who are near me, more specifically, their deaths. I watch two ways their future can go, one is when they die, and the other is how I can prevent it. Sometimes, when I save them I hurt myself. I’ve had broken bones and deep gashes before, but every time I heal only hours later._

_My powers have gotten out of control recently, instead of just death, I’m seeing them get paper cuts and bumped heads, minor injuries. I get bad headaches when I don’t save them. Bad enough that I can’t move from my bed for almost a day._

_I don’t know what to do. Mrs._ _Mackleravey knows about my powers and used them to her advantage. It_ _’_ _s why she made me leave when we were speaking. She will do anything to get me back._

_If you don_ _’_ _t want me anymore, I understand, but please don_ _’_ _t send me back to her. I will live on the streets if I must but I am no longer safe there._

She read through the paper before handing it over to Pepper, her hands shaking. They had already been driving for quite a bit of time, when she finished writing. Morgan was already asleep and light music was playing on the radio with Tony’s fingers tapping to the beat as he drove.

**Sorry,** Lilliana signed.

Pepper took her time to read the notebook page. “Tony, I think you should read this. Let’s trade drivers.” He nodded and took to the next exit. Pepper turned back around. “It’s okay, Lillianna. We won’t leave you. I think this is why we felt you were perfect for us.” Pepper leaned back and gently rubbed Lillianna’s knee.

Lillianna nodded, but her heart couldn’t stop racing. What if she did the wrong thing? 

Tony stopped at a gas station just off the expressway. Pepper kissed him gently before whispering something to him and getting into the drivers side. They were back on the expressway as Tony began reading the paper. Lillianna couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, or her heart from racing. She knew that if anyone would want her to leave, it would be Tony, though why, she wasn’t sure.

He finished reading the paper and turned towards her. “I thought that there was a possibility that you may be enhanced. I didn’t want to say anything until we were sure.” He smiled at her. “And I couldn’t care less.” Lillianna could only smile gratefully. “We will help you find control of you powers. You are coming to live in one of the best places possible in order to learn your abilities.”

**I don’t understand.** She signed with a tilt of her head. **Is your whole family powered?**

“Not exactly,” Tony answered. “You’ve heard of the avengers, yes?” Slowly, Lillianna nodded her head as she wondered what the heros had to do with her new family. “I am a retired member of the Avengers, and Morgan’s aunts and uncles are members of them.”

**You retired being an Avenger? Which one?**

“Iron man, actually.” He smirked. “Not the most insane one, I know.”

**Iron man saved my mom and my sister’s life in the battle of New York. Thank you.**

“Wow. You’re taking this rather well.”

**I am in shock, I think. And my body is still healing from saving Morgan’s life.** Lillianna’s eyes blinked slowly as she felt her body relax. 

“Okay, we are talking about that later,” Tony said. 

“Just rest sweetheart,” Pepper said. “You’re safe now.”

Lillianna nodded her head slowly before gently leaning against the car door and letting sleep claim her body.

“Tony,” Pepper started as she continued to drive. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m going to text Wanda see if Vision might know anything about it.” Tony answered pulling out his phone. “If they can’t figure anything out they can tell me over the phone then we will have to go to the Avengers headquarters.”

“I want her to come home. You heard what her social worker said. She lived in multiple different homes for years and no matter where she was put, she couldn’t feel safe.”

“I know Pep,” Tony sighed. “She said it’s getting worse.”

“Can we just invite them to our home instead? It might be more comfortable there for her.” She suggested with hope. “Please, Tony. I just want her home safe.”

Tony sighed, “Okay, at our next stop I will call Barnes and see what we can do.”

“Tony?” He hummed in response as his eyes went back on his phone. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love.” He sighed as a text came in. “Vision said he hasn’t heard of anything like that from the infinity stones. He suggested calling the X-men.”

“What do you think?”

“We can look for the X-gene when we get home. It would have to be via blood sample so I need her permission.”

“And if it’s positive?”

“Then we take a trip to see the X-men and come up with a game plan.” Pepper nodded. “We’re still a couple hours out. You want me to go back to driving?”

“I got it,” Pepper answered. “You get some sleep. You will have to talk to the avengers when we get home.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed.


	5. We're home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer school started this week, but my classes are less than they have ever been. I'm hoping to continually update this at least every other week, but I can't make any promises. Stay safe reader!

“Lillianna,” A voice whispered. “We’re home.” Lillianna didn’t want to wake up; she knew if she did, the beautiful dream would disappear and she would be back in the orphanage.

“Let me carry her, Pepper,” another said. “Let’s let her sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll get Morgan.”

Lillianna felt someone reach around her and felt a seatbelt loosen under her. Arms gently slid under her body and lifted her up. Lillianna moaned as she grew cold outside of the car. “Shh,” someone quieted her, running a hand down her hair. “We’ll get you inside in a second, Lills.” Lillianna couldn’t help but snuggle herself closer to who was holding her. She felt her powers suddenly take hold of her senses. She watched as the man carrying her accidentally bumped his head against the cabin doorway, then she watched as she denied the love that this family was giving her, even if it was only by telling the man she could walk. He only bumps his head, she decided and snuggled closer. What harm could that be? She asked herself as she fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning came by too quickly, and Lillianna woke to a splitting headache; one that was unfortunately all to familiar. It was like her head pounded against her skull while at the same time electrocuting her eyes and causing a ringing in her ears. She felt the tears slowly form underneath her eyelids as she wished for the pain to stop.

For a moment, Lillianna thought she heard a knocking at her door, but she couldn’t be sure as she tried to will the pain to go away. 

“I’m telling you, Tony. She is in pain and I need to see her.” Came a woman’s voice. Though it was slightly muffled by a door.

“She slept the whole way home, there’s no reason she should be in pain,” Replied another voice, one more familiar. “I carried her into her room myself.”

“I’m not saying I know why she’s in pain, I just know that she is. Let me help her, please Tony.” There was a sigh, before light suddenly flooded the room Lillianna was in, and as quickly as she could, she pointed her face to the pillow, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed whole by unending darkness.

“Lillianna, can you hear me?”

Lillianna let out a sob and tried to nodded her head. The throbbing only got more intense with every shake. 

“Okay, I know you’re hurting right now, but I need your permission so I can see what’s wrong. Will you let me look inside your head?”

Lillianna couldn’t nod her head, not again. Instead, she moved her arm away from her body and signed yes before slithering back under the covers.

“That means yes,” Tony said from the doorway.

“Thank you,” the woman responded, and slowly she felt this presence creep into her mind. For a few moments, nothing happened, then she started noticing walls being put up in her mind blocking her from feeling the pain. It started with the ringing in her ears, before finally blocking out the pain in her eyes. Lillianna slowly moved herself out from under the pillows and blankets. She looked at the woman beside her bed, her eyes were glowing red and red mist swirled around her hands. Her hair was a dark brown and she wore a dark red leather jacket and a black t-shirt and jeans.

**Thank you.** Lillianna signed. **What is your name?**

The woman looked over to Tony who was quick to translate. “She said thank you and asked what your name was.”

“Oh!” The woman’s eyes slowly dimmed from their bright red to a dark and mysterious brown and she smiled gently. “My name is Wanda,” she answered.

**Nice to meet you.** Tony was quick to translate **What did you do? It feels like walls around my mind.**

“That is a very apt description of what I did,” Wanda said suprised. “Your pain was, difficult to understand, it was almost like your body was hurting you on purpose. All I did was block where the pain was heading.”

“Lillianna,” Tony said from the doorway. “What caused it?”

Lillianna couldn’t help but look at her bed in shame. **I can’t remember it very well.** She signed. **I was half-asleep I think. I explained how my powers work?** Tony nodded. **I watched you hit your head on the door, and I didn’t want to let go and keep you from getting hurt. I’m sorry.**

“It’s not your fault; you did nothing wrong thank you for telling me.”

**I let you get hurt. I should have woken up.**

“No,” Tony said coming into the room and kneeling close to her. “Anyone can bump their head against the door. You shouldn’t have to see and prevent that.”

“I thought you said she only saw death?” Wanda suddenly asked. “What is she saying?”

“She said her abilities have grown out of control. I’m not sure how long it's been happening,” he gently brushed hair out of her face. “She said that she sees minor injuries and how to prevent them.”

“So?” Wanda pushed.

“So if she decides not to help prevent the injury, then she said she gets headaches that last for days.” He watched her gently. “How are you feeling, now? Better?”

Lillianna nodded and signed, **Better. Will it last?**

“What Wanda did?” Lillianna nodded. “I don’t know.” He looked to Wanda, “She wants to know if what you did to help her will last.”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never, her powers are so different.” Wanda sighed. “All I did was prevent her powers from seeing where they can punish. Maybe it will last maybe it will wear off. I don’t know.”

Lillianna nodded, knowing it was too good to be true. “So we keep an eye on it and go about our day.” Tony decided with a smile. “Morgan’s waiting for you, if you want to play with her for a bit.” Lillianna nodded and signed in thanks. “You’re welcome,” Tony said getting up. “Go ahead and get dressed and we will get breakfast for you,” he pointed out the door. “Its just down the hall, you can’t miss the kitchen.” He made his way in the direction he had pointed.

Wanda was making her way to the door when she stopped, “You are an amazing, beautiful and perfect young woman. Don’t ever let experience tell you otherwise.” She said before leaving the room, gently shutting the door on her way out.

Lillianna listened as her steps slowly grew fainter and fainter, wondering if the walls would fall if Wanda got too far away. They seemed to good to be true, but when Lillianna couldn’t hear Wanda, she aloud herself to move off her bed. She found her suitcase on the floor at the end of her bed, which she opened up and began to pick out her outfit for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has Peter in it, I'm really excited for you to see it, but I want to write another chapter before I post that one. Fingers crossed for next weekend!


	6. The Start of a New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillianna finally gets to meet her new family, but are they ready to accept her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I got it out in just over a week! Also Pietro is alive 'cause I said so.

After picking out a pair of basic jeans and an olive green t-shirt, Lillianna put her hair into a half-up and made her way to the door. She took a deep breath before pushing it open and making her way down the hall. All along the hallway wall were pictures. Some of what Lillianna could only assume was of Morgan when she was born, while others puzzled her. They were of a boy, he looked to be close to Lillianna’s age, though a little older, and had shaggy brown hair and a bright smile. At least he did for the first few pictures, as she got further and further down the hall, some of that smile and trust seemed too waver in each picture, especially as the boy grew older. His eyes looked as though he had seen the end of the world and survived it. Something about his eyes reminded Lillianna of Tony, maybe they had seen similar dark paths.

Lilly reached the end of the hall and came to a combined kitchen and living room, where several people were sitting and chatting together, including Wanda, Pepper, Tony, Morgan, and the boy in the photos on the hallway walls. There were several other people, though Lillianna didn’t know names, or recognize them from anywhere. Morgan was sitting with the boy taking while helping him put together a lego set, Lillianna thought. Tony was leaning over the couch with a thermos in his hand as he leaned over and whispered something into Pepper’s ear. Wanda was talking to a boy, he seemed to be the same age as Wanda, his hair was platinum blond and his eyes were a dark brown to match Wanda’s, brother and sister Lilliana assumed.

As quick as she saw the boy, he was standing next to her with a smirk on his face. “Hello,” he smirked. Lillianna nodded in greeting.

“Pietro, leave her alone.” Wanda told him. 

“Lilly!” Morgan shouted getting up. “Daddy said you would come out soon.” She gently took hold of her hand and pointed to the boy who she had been sitting with. “Come meet Peter! He’s our brother.” Lillianna followed but she could fell her anxiety spike at the understanding of him being a brother. Would he hate her? Would he think of her as some replacement of him? She could only hope not.

“Peter! Peter!” Morgan called excitedly as they came over. “This is our sister!”

“I see Morgan, I see,” he laughed. “Hi!” He said to Lillianna. “I have yet to find out what your name is even with Tony talking non-stop since I got here this morning.”

“Hey!” Tony called from the other side of the room. “I have not! I pause between cups of coffee!”

Lillianna stopped and looked at Tony. **Cups of coffee?** She asked her eyebrows raised. 

“Well, yeah. Only two.”

“Times two!” Peter coughed.

If Lillianna’s eyes could widen any more they would pop out of their sockets. Tony just smiled sheepishly. “I live off coffee, sue me!” 

Lillianna nodded, remembering one of her foster parents drinking four or five cups of coffee in the morning. **You safe drinking a lot of coffee?**

Tony smiled, “Yeah Lilly, I’m being safe. No caffeine overdose for me.”

“So that’s your name?” Peter asked. “Lily?”

Lillianna shook her head and signed, **My name is Lillianna.** She watched as Peter’s eyes went from certainty to confusion.

“She said her name was Lillianna.” Morgan told him. “Sorry Lilly, I haven’t been able to teach him how to understand sign language yet.”

Lillianna shrugged and pulled out her notebook. _You’re my brother?_ She handed the notebook to him to read.

“Not legally or by blood but yeah, I call Tony my dad,” Peter nodded. “You don’t have to think of me as your brother yet though,” he was quick to explain. “We take our time and learn about each other, okay?” Lillianna nodded and signed in thanks. “You’re welcome.”

“Lillianna,” she heard and turned around. Pepper was standing now and looked like she was going to head to the kitchen. “Would you like some breakfast?”

**Do you want help?** She asked. **I like to bake and cook.**

“If you want to help, what would you like to eat?”

Lillianna shrugged, anything sounded good right now if she was being completely honest. She hoped Peter and Morgan wouldn’t mind her leaving them. She looked at Morgan and signed to her quickly, **you don’t mind if I go help your mom?**

Morgan shook her head, “You can help mom. She likes company in the kitchen. I will help Peter finish his lego set.” Lillianna nodded and turned to follow Pepper into the kitchen. The kitchen had a gentle feel to it. It welcomed the family to come and visit the cook. It wasn’t large by any means but it was comforting; it was… home.

“What do you want to eat?” Pepper asked her. “We have eggs or pancakes, we can make oatmeal too.”

Lillianna took a moment to think about it. She pulled out her paper and wrote down what felt good to her, _waffles?_

“Sounds like a great idea,” Pepper said with a smile. “I’ll pull out the waffle maker, alright?” She brushed some hair out of Lily’s face. “You can go look for the flour and sugar.” Lillianna nodded and went over to what looked like the pantry. The door squealed as she slid it open. On the very top shelf, Lillianna could see the flour, sugar and baking powder. A single eyebrow roes higher as she glared at the shelf, knowing she was just too short. Stupid genetics. She huffed and reached up on her tippy-toes her fingers just barely touching it, the paper bag crunching just slightly. She stretched her arm just a little bit more and pulled it just close enough to the edge that she could reach it. She got off her toes sighing in relief before she watched it slip off the shelf and explode all over her, with a white poof.

Lillianna tipped her head down to shake off the flour on her face, rubbing some of it out of her eyes. She heard Pepper giggling behind her. “You alright?” She laughed. Lillianna looked up at her, nodded and signed in apology. “It’s alright. No harm done.” Pepper made her way over to the kitchen sink and pulled a clean cloth out of the drawer and dampened it. “Come on, let's get that flour off your face.”

Lillianna came over and was about to take the cloth from Pepper’s hand but instead Pepper took her chin and gently began rubbing the flour off of her. “I honestly forgot we kept the flour up that high,” Pepper explained. “I also never knew how determined someone could be to get flour while stretching.”

Lillianna shrugged and explained, **I short and need to reach higher to get things. It's not a new circumstance for me.**

Pepper nodded with a smile, “Tony has the same problem, he either keeps everything within easy reach or climbs on top of things to prove a point.” Lillianna’s eyes grew wide. “Yeah, I know. An adult climbing on top of a table is probably the most immature thing you can think of.” 

Lillianna shook her head, **No, taking a six year old’s toy and then playing with it, refusing to share is immature. Reaching for the flour on the top shelf while refusing to help is just annoyingly prideful.**

“Ha!” Cried a voice just outside of the kitchen, both women jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. Tony stood in the doorway. “Told you standing on a table wasn’t immature.”

“Nope!” Came another man walking into view. “Just annoyingly prideful.” The man was tall, and dark. He had braces on his legs and his shirt looked like an old printed band tee. “You on the other hand are an overly prideful child and that has never been up for debate.” He looked fondly at Lillianna. He threw a hand up on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed it fondly.

Lillianna signed for introductions. “Oh!” Tony said. “This is my brother in all but blood, Colonel James Rhodes.” Lillianna felt her body straighten at the announcement of his rank.

**Nice to meet you, Sir.** She signed. **Thank you for your service.**

“You’re welcome.” He tilted his head at her oddly. “You don’t have to salute or anything. We’re family.”

Lillianna tilted her head at him. **It’s not normal to straighten in the presence of a commanding officer?** She asked. **Thats what I learned from one of my foster homes.**

“I’ve never ever wanted that. When I’m home, I would rather be family. I leave the rank at work. Besides, I’m pretty sure Tony was just showing me off, I go by Rhodey.”

“Yeah, okay Honey bear.” Tony rolled his eyes. “What are we making?”

“If Rhodey wants to reach for the flour and sugar on the top shelf we were going to make waffles.” Pepper said. “Oh, and watch out for the mess on the floor, we’ll get that in a minute.” Lillianna signed in apology and looked at the floor sheepishly. “Don’t worry about it, hon. You should see what mischief Morgan gets into when she can.”

Rhodey came over to the pantry and looked at Lillianna for a second, he winked at her as he bent and pretended to examine the mess on the floor. “Hey Tones, come look at this!” He called.

“Why are we looking at flour?” Tony asked suspiciously.

Rhodey was quick to drop a handful of flour all over Tony’s head. “So you can look like a snowman!”

“Hey!” He wined with a smile. “What’d you do that for?!” Rhodey shrugged. “Fine!” Tony scooped up a handful of flour and flung it into Rhodey’s face. “Ha!” He laughed.

“Lillianna, come help me turn your dad into a ghost!”

“NO! Morgan! Save me!” Tony cried. “Peter! Help!”

Both kids came dashing in to see a flour fight and quickly joined in, Lillianna was quick to follow in the fight all of them working to cover Tony in flour. Soon Pepper even joined in helping them turn Tony’s gray peppered hair in to a snowball of flour. 

Lillianna felt her powers suddenly overcome her senses, and she froze. She watched as Tony blindly bumped into the pantry and knocked down a plastic tub. She watched it fall down, down, down until it hit Morgan in the head; she fell to the ground and didn’t move. Then she watched as she pushed Peter towards the pantry, knocking Morgan out of the way and catching the plastic container in his arms.

Lillianna came back to herself and moved quickly. Tony was getting closer to the pantry and Morgan was right underneath where she could be seriously injured. Lillianna rushed over to Peter and shoved him just in time for the container to fall. Morgan was shoved to the floor, stunned.

“Lillianna?” She heard Pepper say behind her. “Why did you shove Peter?” Lillianna turned and looked at her. “What happened to your eyes? They’re purple!”

**I’m sorry.** Lillianna signed. **Morgan was going to get hurt if I didn’t, I couldn’t tell if she was dead, but I couldn’t let it happen.** She turned to Peter. **I’m sorry I pushed you.**

“No, it’s okay. You saved our sister’s life. Thank you.” He answered her. Everyone was silent for a while, trying to understand what to do next. Lillianna couldn’t help but look at the floor in shame. She didn’t know what they would do with her.

“Okay, Tony why don’t you, Wanda and Lillianna go and see what you can find out about her powers, that way she can learn to control them. Rhodey, Peter, Morgan and I will finish making breakfast. Sound good to everyone?”


	7. Where would we be without a mother?

It was later in the afternoon when Pepper and Tony had a moment to discuss what happened in the kitchen. Saving Morgan was one thing, however what she said about her foster home wasn’t right. Pepper knew four men who had all served in the military and two who were recent, and none of them wanted to be referred to by rank or sir when outside of the military. Was it possible they might be different? Maybe, highly unlikely though.

Pepper was cleaning lunch dishes watching her kids through the window in front of the sink. She sighed sadly when she saw Lillianna sitting by the lake away from both Morgan and Peter. Rhodey was up taking a shower and Tony had been down in his lab trying to get results about Lillianna’s powers. The others had left not seeing anything else they could do for them.

Pepper felt arms wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss against her shoulder. Pepper leaned against her husband gently. “She’s distancing herself,” she told him.

“Hm,” he asked looking up through the window. “She’s drawing. Nothin’ wrong with that.”

“Not the drawing, she could do that from the porch. Look at her. She’s as far away from Peter and Morgan as she can without looking suspicious.” Tony looked, actually looked. “She’s scared of what they might do.”

“Who? Peter and Morgan? Both of them adore her already.”

“But they were here first, Tony. And as much as it may not be a competition to us, she may think that it is, that she has to prove that she is worthy of love.” Pepper turned around to face him. “She just saved Morgan's life again, and she doesn’t know what we will do.”

Tony nodded. “When we went downstairs, she was scared that we were mad. Her hands didn’t stop shaking. That’s why I sent her up, I want her to trust us, not fear us.”

“What did you find out?”

“No x-gene and not an inhuman,” he answered. “Not sure what this is.”

Pepper hummed, “Did you notice what she said about her foster home?”

“Always calling him sir?” Pepper nodded. “Yeah, odd isn’t it?”

“That’s what I was thinking. I wanted to get in contact with her social worker. What do you think?”

“If you think that will help, then by all means Ms. Potts, I will however suggest that we cause less worry for her and only discuss it out of hearing range.”

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” Pepper gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure the children would love for their father to join them.”

“That will be all Ms. Potts.”

* * *

Lillianna sat by the lake drawing Peter and Morgan playing on the play set. She didn’t want to forget them, not when she left. She gently sketched out Peter’s hair flying in the wind and Morgan’s arms flailing in the air. 

They seemed like such amazing siblings. They connected well with one another, where Peter was fierce and bold, Morgan seemed to pull a gentle side of him and he looked more like the kid he was, instead of the adult he acted like.

Lillianna took a deep breath closing her eyes gently before slowly releasing the air and going back to her drawing. She looked closer at Peter and Morgan’s faces; they seemed very similar and their hair was the same shade of dark brown almost black. She tilted her head curiously. 

Peter had said they weren’t related, but now Lilliana wasn’t so sure. Maybe they just didn’t know. She saw Tony walking out of the house and over to Peter and Morgan. He looked at her, smiled, and waved her over. 

Lillianna was hesitant, she didn’t want to mess up again. What if her powers showed up and she was forced to hurt someone to save another? She took a deep breath and reminded herself of the words she was taught to live by when she was young. _“You can’t live in a world of what ifs. You must make your choice.”_ She set down her paper and pencil and moved to join the group.

Morgan lay next to Lillianna on the couch later that afternoon, her head leaning against Lillianna’s leg. She slept peacefully with a gentle smile on her face. Their afternoon had been nothing but fun, swimming in the lake, hide-n’-seek, even a few nerf wars around the lake, which somehow Tony owned the whole lake and rented out one or two homes on the far end of the lake.

Lillianna couldn’t help but run her fingers through Morgan’s hair with a contented smile on her face. Tony and Peter had both gone to take showers as they had fallen into an immensely muddy section of the lake; they had been covered head to toe in muck. Morgan and herself had gotten somewhat muddy but had been sprayed down with a hose until they could clean themselves off later that night before bed.

Lillianna turned back to her drawing in hopes of giving it to Peter before he left back to his... aunt, she thought. She shaded in Tony’s dark hair matching Peter’s and Morgan’s. She examined her picture looking for flaws she needed to fix. Her drawing was of Tony holding Morgan by her ankles as Peter tickled her. All three of them had smiles in their eyes that none could take away from them.

Steps came from behind the couch they were sitting. Lillianna turned to see who was coming. Peter was shaking his hair off with a towel as he came around. Lillianna held a finger to her lips in hopes of keeping her quiet, he saw Morgan sound asleep and nodded his head.

“What are you drawing?” He whispered nodding his head at her drawing. Lillianna looked back at her drawing, contemplating whether or not it was ready to hand off to him. Satisfied with her work, she signed her name at the bottom of the drawing and the date before gently tearing off the sheet from her pad. She Handed him the drawing. “Oh, you didn’t have to tear it off or anything! I was just curious.” He explained. Lillianna frowned before writing _For Peter_ on the drawing as well. She handed it back to him, pointing out what she had written on it.

“Oh, you want me to have it?” He asked. Lillianna nodded. HE paused and examined the picture. “This is Amazing!” He told her. “Morgan said you could draw, I didn’t realize how amazing you were.” He traced his fingers over the drawing. “Can I show Tony when he comes out?” He asked.

“Show Tony what?” Pepper asked as she walked in. She saw Morgan laying against Lillianna, “do you want me to take her to her room?”

**No thank you,** Lillianna signed. **I like her there. It means she trusts me.**

“She sees you as her sister.” Pepper explained. “She helped us decide to pick you, and we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lillianna nodded. “What was it Peter wanted to show Tony?”

Peter looked at her for permission, which Lillianna nodded in consent and he handed the picture to Pepper. “Lily this is amazing!” Pepper exclaimed. “You drew this from memory?” Lillianna nodded. “Amazing work. You are extremely talented.”

**Thank you. You can show Tony if you want to. I don’t mind.**

“Actually, would you mind if we took a photo of it and hung it in the hallway or living room?”

Lillianna’s eyes grew wide. **You want to hang it up?**

“Yes this is better than some of the photo’s that we have been able to take over the years, and I think I can speak for Tony and say we would love to have some of your work hanging up in the house.” Pepper answered.

Lillianna stared at her for a moment, looking for a lie in her words, but she couldn’t find any. **I don’t mind, but I want Peter to keep the original. I made it for him.**

“Of course,” Pepper readily agreed. “I’m just going to get this over to the copier in my office.” Lillianna nodded and Pepper left the living room. Lillianna couldn’t help but stare back at her.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” Peter asked. “She is so helpful on days when you just don’t have anything left.” Lillianna nodded. “I know you can’t talk to me at the moment, but I promise you, I will learn.” He suddenly told her with force.

Lillianna turned to him and stared at him. His passionate statement threw her off a bit, what made him want to talk to her so much?


	8. Meeting a man from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s finally settling in. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. My late start class officially started and kicked my rear in gear. I genuinely have no idea when I will next be able to post. Whenever I finish a chapter I will try to post but I don’t want to run out of material on you guys.  
> Stay safe!

Chapter 8

Slowly, over the course of the next few weeks, Lillianna met more and more of the Stark family. Most of them were avengers, but then there was Happy Hogan, previously Tony’s security guard now head of security at Stark industry, then there was May Parker, Peter’s Aunt, an amazing nurse at the Avengers headquarters, then she met Clint Barton’s family, they were okay, a little rude. 

Today, she was supposed to be meeting Steve Rogers‘ best friend since the forties, James Barnes. For whatever reason, everyone had been very skittish about introducing them, Tony especially has been throwing a temper tantrum all week. For some reason , Tony didn’t want her anywhere near him; Peter, Pepper and Tony refused to explain why though.

Lillianna was sitting at the end of the dock of the lake that afternoon, frustrated as to why no one would tell her anything about Tony, who had left in a huff an hour earlier. No matter what she did, everyone said she didn’t need to know. Lillianna huffed as she picked 

up another pencil. She hated secrets, secrets got people killed. 

She looked back to the fish that had been swimming over by the dock and started outlining them. She could only hope that no one would scare the fish away. She felt gentle footsteps coming down the dock. She held her hand in the air, in hopes of preventing whoever was coming towards her from scaring them away.

She finished outlining the fish before putting her hand down. They started coming towards her again and Lillianna was quiet to write an explanation down at the bottom of her paper, in case it was Wanda or Peter. Pepper came and sat down on the dock with her. She remained quiet watching Lillianna continue to sketch.

“Did I scare your models away?” Pepper finally asked. Lillianna shook her head and pointed to the red and yellow fish now further away. “Oh good, I wasn’t sure.” She grew quiet again. “It’s not that we don’t trust you,” Pepper tried to explain. “Tony has some,” she paused. “Unhappy history with Sargent Barnes, and I don’t want his history to effect your view of him before you two have even met. He’s a good man.”

**Did he do something wrong?**

“Not by his own choice,” Pepper answered. “Just give him a chance, okay?” Lillianna nodded. “Thank you, do you have enough material to finish your drawing at the house? Maybe we can go get a snack.”

Lillianna looked at her drawing and decided that she had enough to draw from memory later. She signed finished to Pepper before cleaning up her art supplies and putting them in to a ratty old bag. Pepper seemed to be studying her. “Do you ever want more art supplies?” She suddenly asked.

Lillianna thought for a moment, there were times when she wished she did, but these pencils were a gift from some foster sisters before she left. They were a memory. And the bag, which was a gift from a man who had saved her life seven years ago. It used to be a bright red color with white roses; now it was a deep, almost brown color with faded white roses, barely held together by the zipper. Holes had been repaired several times over the years. Finally, Lillianna shrugged and signed, **When I run out of pencil lead I might, but I don’t want a new case. It was a gift from someone.**

“I see,” Pepper nodded. “Let’s head back to the house, see if we can’t find something to eat.” And they both made their way back to the house, Lillianna content with the answers of the day, both to her and from her.

Their snack was satisfying, and Tony had arrived with a content smile on his face during their conversation. Nothing could make the moment better. Lillianna was smearing peanut butter on her celery stick and trying to pry the raisins out of Tony’s arms when they heard the crunch of gravel as a car came up the driveway. Lillianna turned her head towards the window to see the car pull up to the house. Both Natasha and Steve were in clear view in the front seats, but the person in the back wasn’t visible other than dark hair visible over the seats.

Lillianna looked to Pepper and Tony for permission to meet them at the door, they nodded their heads, Tony more reluctant to agree than Pepper. Lillianna slid off the bar stool and dropped to the floor, before slowly heading to the door. She hesitantly opened up the front door and saw Wanda getting out of the back door, who waved at her, with Nat and Steve following after. Steve’s shoulders slumped slightly when the person in the back didn’t get out right away.

Lillianna took a deep breath before making her way down the front porch stairs. She greeted Wanda with a hesitant hug. “How are you?” She asked. Lillianna shrugged and tried to look into the car, Wanda moved into her way with a smirk. “He will come when he’s ready,” Wanda told her.

**Does he not want to meet me?** Lillianna signed.

“No, no that’s not it!” Wanda was quick to reassure her. “That’s not it at all! It’s just,” she paused, looking for an accurate explanation. “His relationship with Tony is very difficult.” She tried, “And he doesn’t want to mess up what little trust he has by hurting you.”

**Would it help if I met him later? Let him talk to Tony and Pepper for a few before I meet him?**

“It might,” Wanda relented. “It’s hard to say with him. Tell you what!” She suddenly decided. “You go finish whatever project you were working on this morning, and when you are done come meet him. Sound good?” Lillianna nodded and turned on her heal back to the house.

“Everything okay?” Pepper asked. Lillianna nodded.

**He’s taking his time to meet me. Wanda said I should go and finish my drawing before meeting him. I’m going up stairs until I’m done.** Pepper nodded and Tony agreed.

Lillianna did finish her drawing before coming down to meet Mr. Barnes. She came down the steps slowly but hopefully loud enough to make people aware of her presence. She saw everyone sitting together in the kitchen, with Mr. Barnes back turned away from her.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Tony said with a smile. “Are you pleased with your work?” Lillianna nodded. “Good,” he nodded. “Now I’d like you to meet a friend of mine,” he told her. He placed his hand firmly on Mr. Barnes’ shoulder. “James Barnes, Steve’s brother in arms.”

Slowly, he stood up to face her. It was almost like time slowed as his face came into view. A face she thought she would never see again; blue eyes that used to hold nothing but despair and nightmares now held peace. When James nodded at her without recognition, time stopped, and all Lillianna could do was stare.

“Why is she staring at me? Did I do something wrong?” Bucky asked, and yet she continued to stare at him.

“Wanda, what’s going on inside her head?” Tony asked. “She hasn’t moved.”

Wanda gently stepped closer to Lillianna, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m going to touch you. I’m going to see what’s wrong.” Lillianna still didn’t move. Gently, Wanda took her hand and her eyes began to glow red as she tried to see what was wrong. She gasped suddenly before releasing her.

“What is it? What did you see?”

“She knows him Tony. She knew James Barnes.”


	9. He left her behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was James Barnes to her? A friend? A nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! I finished my summer semester! I am NEVER taking a summer semester again!  
> Anyway, in celebration of finishing the semester, I am posting the next chapter. For the next two weeks, I plan on writing as much as I can before starting school again. Hopefully I will be able to write during the semester too, but I am double majoring so don't expect weekly or anything.
> 
> Thank you for the patience!

“Lillianna, if you do not get your butt in here within the next thirty seconds, you get nothing but table scraps for the next week!” Came the call from inside the house.

Lillianna couldn’t answer, and her foster parent, Ms. Joyce knew that. She blew her bangs out of the way in annoyance. She looked at the man with a sorry glance. His dark eyes understood.

“I’ll get you out of here soon,” he told her firmly. “I just have to make sure I have a place we can go.” Lillianna nodded, though she didn’t believe him. “Go on, before you get in trouble.” Lillianna huffed and ran to the house.

It was later that night, after cleaning the house from top to bottom and finding nothing but crumbs for dinner, that Mr. Jamie came back. He called her down by throwing rocks at the attic window in her “room”. Lillianna couldn’t open it even if she tried as it was barred and locked. Lillianna couldn’t even look at a clock to see what time it was.

She tiptoed down the stairs, avoiding all the creaky wood floors the best she could. She finally made it to the back door and opened it with almost no hassle. She dashed off the porch and into Mr. Jamie’s arms. He laughed at her and swung her around before setting her down on the wet grass. “I told you I would get you out of here. Come on, I found a place we can stay.”

He led her past the tall grass and deep into the woods; he led her far enough that Lillianna didn’t think she ever would have found her way back out. She quickly tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

**How far till we arrive?** She asked.

“Not far,” Jamie promised. “We will be there soon okay?” Lillianna nodded. They continued to walk deeper into the forest where the trees became so close together that there was almost no sunlight. Lillianna wondered if her feet would be able to go much further. Her heart was racing with both fear and excitement; all she could think about was what it would be like to live with Jamie, a man who she could only speak too through written word, and yet he trusted her with his life. As her mind was wandering they slowed to a stop.

They had stopped in front of an old, abandoned cabin. It was surrounded by fallen trees, branches scattered all around, leaves piled underneath the trees. Cracks were scattered in the windows. The only thing that made it look homy was the smoke coming up from the fire place. 

“I found this earlier today on my walk. I figured this would be safe enough for us to live, at least for a while.” Lillianna heard Jamie say. Lillianna turned to him and couldn’t help but pull him into a deep hug. He let out a small grunt before accepting and returning it. “I’m glad you like it.” They released and Jamie led the way into their new home.

They lived together for months, happy as could be. They continued to enjoy surviving deep in the forest, not another human in sight. Jamie would go out for a few days at a time, bringing home food that they couldn’t scavenge in the woods. He always came back saddened by something. 

One day, in late December, Jamie had been gone for almost two weeks. Lillianna put the final piece of firewood and could only hope that he would be here soon. She let out a harsh cough and pulled the blanket closer to her shoulders. Maybe he would be back if she took a nap. Just a short one, she was so cold, tired and hungry. Lillianna laid as close to the fire as she safely could and let her eyes drift close.

Beeping is what woke her up. That and movement around her, and she was warm, warmer than she had been when she went to sleep. Slowly, Lillianna opened her eyes, only for her to instantly shut them and groan at the pain of florescent lightbulbs.

“Lillianna?” Came a voice. A hand gently slid into her left hand. “Squeeze my hand for me. Let me know you’re awake.”

Gently, Lillianna did. She pulled her fingers closer together. It hurt so much! She let go and felt a tear fall down her face. She thought she heard the woman speak again, but her mind faded to black before she could understand it.

“I’m telling you! Until she wakes up, she won’t be leaving my care!”

“I am her social worker, and she will run away again if we do not put her into a juvenile prison!”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Another voice screeched. “You found that home to be abusive weeks before you sent her there and you still allowed her to go! She ran because if she didn’t, she would be dead! Sari, you already knew this! You want to send a girl who almost died to Juvie because she ran to save her own life!”

“Regardless you two!” Came the first voice. “I am her doctor and until I believe she is healthy enough to leave this hospital, she goes no where! Now I want both of you out and I want a different social worker assigned to her case. Are we clear!?” Voices were silent, but Lillianna heard a door shut. “You can open your eyes now Lillianna. They can’t take you away.”

Slowly Lillianna opened her eyes. The lights were dimmer than what she remembered. She moved slowly to sit up. To her right she saw a white heart monitor and an IV post, which was connected to her arm; to her left sat a man in an office chair. He wore a white doctors coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He had blond hair with dark ends. He held a tablet in his hands, but he wasn’t looking at it. He was watching her with a gentle smile. “Good afternoon,” he smiled. “I’m glad two see you awake for longer than a few seconds. I was told by Jenny that you woke up for a few moments yesterday. Are you in any pain at all?” 

Lillianna shook her head. **Where is Jamie?** Lillianna asked.

The man shook his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand sign language. Would you like a piece of paper or a translator?” Lillianna signed for paper and he was quick to open up an app on his tablet. _Where is Jamie?_ She asked. “The man who brought you in?” Lillianna nodded. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. He left after bringing you in.” Lillianna became saddened. He left her, forever.


	10. The Reality of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillianna returns to the present where she makes a decision. One that gets her lost in her own head. Did she make the right choice or did she just divide her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to provide a warning. Later in the chapter, Lillianna dissociates due to the struggles of her past. If it is triggering I do apologize. I tried to do my very best to write it well, if I miss or portrayed anything wrong please let me know.

“Wait, what do you mean she knew him? How could she have ever met the winter soldier?” Tony asked coming closer to them.

“Not the winter soldier,” Wanda shook her head going back to holding Lily’s hand. “She knew James; she called him Jamie. He got her out of one of her homes.”

“You can’t be serious!” Steve exclaimed. “The only time he would have been able to do that was after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., she would have to be in her early twenties at the latest!”

“Not if she snapped, Steve,” Wanda told him quietly, as Lillianna’s eyes suddenly began to focus. “Are you okay, Lily?” 

Lillianna shook her head, her mind and body felt at war with themselves. On one hand she wanted him to remember her so she could feel him hugging her again, while on the other hand she wish she could just punch him and scream in his face out of pure hatred for leaving her. Instead she turned around and walked back up the stairs. She shoved the tears out of her eyes, ignoring the call to come back, she could deal with punishment later. 

She shoved open her door biting back a sob before pulling out her bag that she had kept with her since she came back from the snap. Lily dumped out all of her drawing utensils on her bed. Tears continued to fall from her eyes; she harshly wiped them away and went back down the stairs.

“I thought she was dead!” She heard Jamie say. “I came back from fighting with Steve and I found her passed out on the floor burning up. I had no other choice!”

Lillianna stepped back into the room. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She wiped tears out of her eyes again and shoved the bag into Jamie’s chest before running outside towards the woods. She stayed not far into the woods so she wouldn’t get lost, but far enough that only Pepper or Tony would find her. She heard a car start but otherwise no other sounds but the birds and trees. She leaned against the tree her legs pulled up as close as they could go.

“Lillianna? Lillianna!” She heard Pepper call. “They left, you can come out now!” Lillianna sighed but got up and came to Pepper. “You okay honey?” Lillianna shook her head and leaned on Pepper’s chest for comfort, even if she couldn’t get a real hug, this could be enough. “Oh baby,” she said taking Lillianna into her arms and holding her tightly. “I can’t even begin to understand what you feel right now.” She told her combing her fingers through Lillianna’s hair. “Let’s get you inside, okay?” Lillianna nodded into her shoulder. “You want to hang onto me on our walk back?” She asked.

Lillianna nodded, not wanting to let go. Her world felt like it was falling apart and Pepper was the only person who could hold it together. Pepper led her back to the house holding her as tightly as she could.

“Oh good!” Tony called coming out of the house. “You found her! Morgan was just beginning to want to find her." Just as he spoke, Morgan was dashing out of the house and ran straight into Lillianna’’s legs.

“I thought you might not come back,” Morgan wined. “You were so mad at Uncle Bucky!”

Lillianna, though she was beyond tired, bent down and brushed some hair out of Morgan’s face. **I don’t want to leave you. I just didn’t want to say something I would regret.** She explained.

“Oh,” Morgan said surprised. “You won’t ever leave me?” Lillianna shook her head.

“Come on, Morgan,” Tony said. “Let’s let Lillianna come inside and relax. She had a hard day.” Morgan nodded and moved out of the way for Lilly and Pepper, who she hadn’t let go of, to go into the house. Lillianna couldn’t bring herself to release Pepper, she felt like if she were to let go of Pepper, that she would fall apart and not be able to put herself back together. Her own mind was at war with itself as memories of times with James replayed over and over in her head.

“Hey,” Pepper suddenly interrupted her thoughts. “Don’t get to lost in your head, yet. Let’s get you something to eat first.” Pepper looked worried as she led them into the kitchen.

Lillianna shook her head, **I’m not hungry.** She signed. Even the very thought of food made her nauseous.

“What about some water, or maybe ginger ale if your stomach won’t settle. Pepper pulled out the dark green bottle of soda and poured a glass for Lillianna. “Then we will sit on the couch and watch something for a while okay?”

Lillianna nodded, if only for the sake of not worrying Pepper, as she took a small sip of the soda. All she wanted to do was get away from everybody. She didn’t want to be asked questions or make decisions, she just wanted to hide. Hide and never come out again.

She was led back into the sitting room and she found herself sitting on the recliner with her legs up and a blanket over top of her legs. Someone had taken the cup of soda out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table next to the chair, but Lillianna couldn’t find the energy in herself to care. She just let the world keep spinning. The movie was soundless to her all she could do was stare at the screen pretending to watch while her mind was at war with itself. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder. 

She jumped in surprise and turned in the direction of the arm. “It’s okay, Lil. I just wanted to check on you.” Tony said. He kneeled down lower and looked her deep into her eyes. “You’re not okay,” he said carefully. “Pepper, can you take Morgan upstairs, then come back down with some sensory things.” Lillianna turned herself back to the screen, not fully hearing or understanding what was going on. She let herself stare at the screen, not watching the movie but looking like she was. She had to hide.

“Lil,” came a voice. “Can you look this way?” Lillianna turned her head towards the voice. Pepper and Tony were kneeling down next to her. “Hi, honey.” Wait, why were they by her? They were watching a movie. Lillianna turned back towards the television and then back at them. “We think you’re disassociating.” Pepper said. “I need you to hold out your hand okay?” Lillianna blinked at her, and stared at Pepper’s offered hand. “Come on, baby. Let mo-me help.” She looked almost desperate.

Lillianna couldn’t figure out why Pepper and Tony were there, but she finally found the strength to place her hand in Pepper’s. She watched as Pepper moved her thumb up and down Lillianna’s hand. Odd, she thought; shouldn’t she feel that as well? Lillianna must have looked as confused as she suddenly felt.

“Can you feel that?” Tony asked her. “Can you feel Pepper’s thumb on your hand?” He mumbled something to Pepper, which she responded with a short nod. “Can you feel her pressing harder now? Your hand is a little more pale now right? Can you feel it?”

Lillianna tried, she really did; searching for the feel of Pepper’s thumb against her hand, until suddenly she did, and it hurt. She pulled her hand out rapidly to stop the throbbing feeling. But why was it only just hurting?

“There you go, Lil. Do you feel that now?” Tony asked. “Can you feel the blanket you’re under? Can you feel how soft it is?” 

Lillianna directed her eyes to the blanket draped across the lower half of her body. She stared at it, trying to feel it. It shouldn’t be hard; it’s right there! Pepper was suddenly by her side, reaching for her hand. Pepper gently dragged Lillianna’s hand up and down the blanket until suddenly Lillianna felt it between her fingers; she gripped blanket as tightly as she could.

“Good job, Lillianna,” Tony told her. “Can you feel the chair you are sitting on? Do you feel it holding you up?”

Lillianna quickly felt it under her legs, as she forced herself to focus. She gasped as everything around her came into focus. Suddenly, she couldn’t remember how to breathe, all the air was knocked out of her lungs and she couldn’t get it back in.

“You’re okay, Lil. Take a breath, like this,” Tony exaggerated his breathing, taking breaths in and out slowly, Pepper was counting up and down in sync with Tony’s breaths. Lillianna slowly tried to follow them. Eventually, her breaths evened out and she was able to focus on Tony and Pepper. She no longer felt like her mind was at war with itself, she still felt confused, but no longer like everything was out of her control.

“Do you feel better?” Pepper asked her.


	11. What is forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone asks for foreignness, as a child it is simple, but as Lillianna grew it was harder for her to forgive. Now a man, who she once could have seen as a father, a man who fled for his own life, has asked for forgiveness. Can she do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah classes have finished for the semester! I figured I would celebrate by posting the next chapter. I should be able to post another one on Christmas Day if I can write for these next couple days.

The rest of her evening was spent on the couch resting. Every once and a while Tony and Pepper would come check on her and make sure she wasn’t doing... whatever it was she had done. They had told her that it was called “disassociating” and something they should keep an eye on, but not be alarmed about. They said it had something to do with her mental state, Tonyhad said some other more scientific words, but in the moment, Lillianna was to exhausted to fully understand. 

Morgan suddenly climbed up on the couch and sat with her. She leaned her head on Lillianna’s lap. “Don’t go away,” she whispered. “Stay with me. I can keep you safe.” Lillianna huffed gently and ran her fingers through Morgan’s hair. She wish she could just easily respond, but she didn’t know how, she didn’t even know what she did that caused it. 

Later that night, Lillianna was tossing and turning in her bed. Her mind was so tired, but yet her body felt like it could run a marathon. She felt like something was wrong and she had to get up. She kept trying to force herself to sleep, but nothing was working. It almost felt like she was gasping for breath. Finally, she gave up and sat up in bed. It didn’t help. She needed to MOVE! 

Lillianna groaned harshly and stood up out of bed. She swung her arms back and forth to see if that might settle her. Still not enough! Maybe she could go get a drink of water and that might help. She quietly walked to her door and opened it. Pepper and Tony seemed to always make sure the doors never squeaked, so she was able to make her exit with almost no sound. The gentle lights along the floor helped guide her down the hall and to the kitchen. At the stairway, she made sure to gently skip the top step that creaked like a frog if anyone put their weight on it. 

Lillianna sighed in relief, when she made it down the stairs and into the living room. She was about to turn into the kitchen, when she heard a voice.

“Everything alright, Lils?” Lillianna almost jumped in surprise. “Sorry, I didn’t me to scare you,” Tony said sheepishly. Lillianna shrugged. “Are you okay?”

**Something doesn’t feel right.** Lillianna signed. **I can’t sit still; I think something is wrong.**

“Have you ever felt like that before?” He asked straightening up. Lillianna nodded. “Did something happen?”

Slowly, Lillianna nodded. No one had ever taken her seriously before. **A robber ended up hurting my foster brother that night.** She explained. **I tried to tell the family, but they just thought I was looking for attention. I must have found it, because they sent me away the next day.**

Tony nodded, “Well then, I guess we better check things out.” He stood up from the couch. “Care to join me?” Lillianna nodded and followed him. Tony led her towards a dark brown, almost black, metal door. Tony pressed a passcode into the keypad on top of the door handle and pushed the door open. Lillianna’s eyes widened as she saw twelve different video screens, each with a different feed. Instantly she recognized the doorways to each of the bedrooms, the front door, and sections around the lake. There were also two screens with views of windows, not into windows of course. Lillianna saw someone climbing up the pipe along the side of the house. On instinct, she got Tony’s attention and pointed it out.

“Good eye,” Tony told her with a smile. “Looks like we have an intruder, Friday. You wanna take care of it?” Almost instantly, the dark shadow climbing up the pole was lit with electricity, releasing the pole and falling to the ground with a “thump”. “There,” Tony said satisfied. “I’ll get Steve and Nat to come get him.” He led Lillianna towards the door. “Do you feel better now?”

Lillianna took a breath and nodded, the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach was gone. Tony squeezed her shoulder gently and led her back to her room. “Just get some sleep,” he told her. “I think tomorrow will be better.” Lillianna nodded, yawning as she wandered into her room. **Night dad.** She signed without thought.

“Good night, baby.”

Light gently shown through the curtains in her room. Lillianna couldn’t help but smile at the gentle sun kisses. She snuggled into the comforter just to rest her eyes for a few more moments. Unfortunately, it was suddenly disturbed by shouting downstairs. It was muffled, but she could recognize Tony’s voice.

Lillianna sighed and rolled out of bed. She pulled her red and yellow hoodie over her shoulders. She smiled at the blue triangle in the center of the chest, designed to mimic Tony’s arc reactor. Gently she traced her fingers around the outside. Another shout from Tony came from downstairs and Lillianna was out the door.

“She didn’t want to see you yesterday.” She heard him say. “What would make you think she would want to see you today?”

“Please, Tony,” she recognized Jamie’s voice. “I just want to apologize. If she tells me that she never wants to see me again, I will leave.”

Tony sighed, “She’s not awake yet. We had an intruder last night.”

“Can I wait for her?” Lillianna sighed and stepped into view, resolved that she would have to see him sooner or later. “Lils,” Jamie said surprised. “Tony said you weren’t up yet.”

Lillianna merely nodded at him before turning to Tony. **I heard yelling. Are you okay?**

“Did we wake you?” Lillianna shook her head in denial. “We’re okay. He just really wanted to talk to you.”

**I know. I just don’t know how to respond. Yesterday was hard, and I’m still mad at him.** Lillianna signed.

“Lils,” Jamie called again. “Please, just for a moment.” Lillianna sighed and turned around. **What?**

“I just want to apologize to you,” he said. He hung his head in shame and you couldn’t help but feel the guilt bleeding off him. “And maybe explain myself to you.” 

Lillianna closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She was still so mad at him, but she could almost feel his regret and need for forgiveness. Opening her eyes, she nodded at him to continue. She listened to him explain what happened all those years ago. He had been captured by Hydra for several days, tortured, almost broken again, and by the time he came back, she was hallucinating on the floor by the fireplace, which looks like it had been out for days. He knew, when he brought her to the hospital, that they both would have been separated, Buck would have been held on trial for not only his time with Hydra, but also for kidnapping a child. He was forced to leave her or destroy any chance they both had at a real life.

“I know that I don’t deserve it, but all I ask is that you at least understand, even if you can’t forgive me.” He finally finished. Lillianna looked at him, deep into his eyes, searching for a lie. She couldn’t find one and so Lillianna answered. **I understand why you did it now.** She started. **But after what happened to me, I struggle to forgive you. I woke up in that hospital with no one to comfort me, and a woman who wanted to put me in prison for running away. I found out that my own social worker was purposely placing me in abusive homes! I don’t know how to forgive you, but I do understand you.** She paused, **just give me time.** She finally answered.

Jamie sighed and nodded, “I can do that. I, um, I’ll leave you to breakfast.” He nodded at Tony and quietly left through the front door. Lillianna felt a tear fall down her cheek as she watched him go, which she hastily wiped away.

“Lily?” She heard Tony speak up. She turned back to him, ready to place a false smile on her face. “It’s okay that it hurt.” He gently curled his hand on her face. “It’s hard to be honest and not hurt people, but I know you did the right thing. In time you will forgive him, but it doesn’t have to be right now.” Lillianna nodded.

“Let’s eat breakfast okay? I think Peter is coming over later today.” Lillianna smiled and helped him make breakfast, letting herself breath a sigh of relief now that she was honest with herself.


	12. When there is calm, a storm always follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! I ended up getting stuck on a part for a bit but I finally had a break through this morning. Now I have a week before school starts up again. I hope you all enjoy this part; I am leaving you on a bit of a cliff hanger. ENJOY!!

Each day was a new adventure for Lillianna. She learned new things almost daily about her new family and they her. Every day she woke up with a smile and it lasted her all through the summer. Days flew by faster than she realized and soon, the school year was about to arrive.

“Lillianna,” Pepper called from the front door. “Come inside for a second, honey.” Lillianna was quick to pack all her art things into her new bag and made her way into the house. **Everything okay?** She asked. Tony and Pepper were sitting together at the kitchen table with papers scattered around them.

“Everything is just fine,” Tony told her. “We just had a few questions for you.” He patted the seat of the chair next to him. “As I’m sure you have realized, the school year starts in almost a month. We’ve been trying to see if there were any school records from your history that might tell us where to put you, but-“ he paused looking for words to say. Lillianna gave up and signed what she knew was true. 

**But I am considered a failure to education.**

“No, that’s not it at all!” Pepper assured her. “They just seemed to comment that you struggled with your studies.” Lillianna shook her head. “You never struggled did you?”

**If I did, they didn’t care to help. When I did well, they claimed I cheated. I was always the trouble child.** Lillianna looked at her hands, slowly opening and closing them.

“Lils?” Lillianna looked up. “What they did to you was wrong. They didn’t want you excelling because of your inability to speak, but now that won’t stop you.” Pepper gently took Lillianna’s hands. “You can be exactly who you are. You don’t have to be afraid of being discarded.”

**I’m not. I just don’t know how smart I really am. I don’t know how to prove to them that I am worthy of their time.** Lillianna answered pulling away.

“Can we do something? Kinda like an entrance exam, just without the stress involved,” Tony asked. “We just want to know which school would fit you better, okay?” Lillianna nodded and signed **Now?** “If you want to,” he shrugged. “We could also do it after dinner if you wanted to.”

Lillianna didn’t even need to think about it. She would much rather get it done now and have movie night with her family tonight. **Now please.** Pepper nodded and got up from the table and grabbed a few sheets of paper from the counter.

“Just answer what you can okay?” Lillianna nodded and pulled the sheets closer to her and grabbed the pencil from behind her ear. She started reading through each question and answering the questions. As she got further through the questions, she noticed it got harder. The math questions went from simple single variable questions to suddenly having two or three in and equations with two more equations underneath them. _Solve using matrices_ Were the instructions, and though she didn’t know what a matrix was, she was able to figure out how to solve the problem. She kept going through the questions until she realized that she had reached the end of the test. She flipped the sheets back over and went through the questions again. No questions were left unanswered, so she handed it over to Tony.

“Thank you,” Pepper told her while Tony started glancing through the papers. “We can talk later tonight about what school you would like to go to.” Lillianna nodded, grabbed her pencils and headed out the door. As she distanced herself, she barely heard the whisper of Tony, “She’s a genius, Pepper.”

It was much later that same day, when an inconspicuous car pulled into their long driveway. It parked next to Tony’s cherry red convertible, preventing the driver from being seen. Lillianna tilted her head in confusion. She didn’t remember anybody else coming over today, not even Peter. Lillianna pushed her hair out of her face, packed up her stuff and made her way to the house in hopes of finding out who was here.

She walked in from the back door so at to get a glimpse before being seen. Suddenly a purple haze glazed over her eyes and she watched in horror as a helicopter flew over and dropped a long metallic object. It dropped down onto the house and the moment it touched the house, it was consumed in fire. The scene quickly changed to inside her home where she watched herself take the man who walked in the house, and drag him back out, only to point to the helicopter. Lillianna watched as the man took off his glasses and began growing taller, wider, greener before he jumped, caught the bomb and threw it back at the helicopter above. Everything went black around Lillianna before she was back in her home, her heart hammering in her chest. She could hear the chopping of the helicopter’s wings and she raced to the front of her home, where the adults were talking and hugging the stranger.

Tony saw Lillianna first and he must have seen her purple eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asked her. Lillianna was forced to ignore him as she rushed to grab the man’s hand and try to pull him away.

He didn’t go with her, the man looked at her in shock, “What the…”

“Bruce, go with her, please! We will explain after.” Pepper said. Lilly continued to pull, praying that her parents could get him to trust her. She tried again, this time her force seemed to cause a sound, an urge from the back of her throat. He went with her.

Don’t let me be to late, please don’t be to late! Was all Lillianna could think of. Tears were suddenly streaming down her face and her heart wouldn’t stop pounding. She pointed up at where the helicopter hovered over her home. Her family. The man looked at Lillianna, Looked at the helicopter, then pushed Lillianna out of the way and began to transform. 

She watched from the ground as the man became a beast and saved her family from instant death. The helicopter exploded, raining pieces of metal all around her, before a sharp pain hit her head, and Lillianna knew no more.


End file.
